Gene Simmons
Gene Simmons, do 8. roku życia Chaim Witz, do lat 60. Chaim Klein (ur. 25 sierpnia 1949 w Hajfie) – amerykański rockowy wokalista i basista izraelskiego pochodzenia. Najbardziej znany jako „The Demon”, członek i współzałożyciel hard rockowego zespołu Kiss. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 29. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Z kolei w 2009 roku został sklasyfikowany na 12. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. Życiorys Jako dziecko żydowskich powojennych emigrantów z Węgier mały Gene po krótkim pobycie w Izraelu trafia z matką do Nowego Jorku (USA). Początkowy okres pobytu w USA wspomina jako jeden z najtrudniejszych w życiu ze względu na brak akceptacji środowiska. Początkowo kształci się w nowojorskim seminarium teologicznym na rabina, jednak już w okresie tym uzmysławia sobie, że cel ten nie jest jego ostatecznym przeznaczeniem w życiu. Jak sam wspomina w późniejszych wywiadach, przełomowym w jego życiu był moment ujrzenia grupy The Beatles w lokalnej telewizji. Od tej pory wczesnoartystyczne upodobania muzyczne Gene kierują go w stronę stworzenia własnego stylu, który określa jako „heavy metal Beatles” i który znajdzie istotny wpływ na kształtowanie późniejszej twórczości Kiss. Na początku pracuje jako nauczyciel literatury w jednej z powszechnych szkół w Nowym Jorku. Jak większość młodzieży w tym okresie Gene często bywa na prywatkach, gdzie poznaje Paula Stanleya (Kiss). Gene Simmons uchodzi za wyjątkowego wielbiciela płci pięknej. Jego liczne romanse stawiają go prawdopodobnie w czołówce statystyk podobnych mu idoli świata muzyki. Sam Gene tłumaczy się, że w życiu zawsze bał się angażowania w poważne uczucia. Gene szczególnie wspomina wieloletni romans ze znaną aktorką i piosenkarką Cher, która poznała go z Dianą Ross – późniejszą również wielką miłością jego życia. Przez 28 lat Gene pozostawał w nieformalnym związku z aktorką i byłą modelką Playboya lat 80. – Shannon Tweed, z którą ma dwoje dzieci: córkę Sophie i syna Nicholasa. Para wzięła ślub 1 października 2011 r. Gene jest jedynym z muzyków Kiss, który pozostaje w związku i prowadzi stabilne, szczęśliwe życie rodzinne. Jest abstynentem – nie pije alkoholu, nie zażywa narkotyków w żadnej formie i jest osobą niepalącą, co jest następstwem postanowienia z okresu studiów w żydowskiej szkole teologicznej w Nowym Jorku w końcu lat 60. Jest też znanym, publicznym propagatorem powyższych idei abstynencji. Reprezentuje filozofię życie według której należy wyłącznie wykonywać rzeczy, które się lubi. Jest postacią budzącą liczne kontrowersje. Akceptuje egoizm jako postawę i drogę pośrednią niezbędną do uzyskania wysokiego poziomu życia, która to może dopiero umożliwić pomoc innym. Publicznie poparł Izrael w wojnie z Libanem przeciw organizacji Hezbollah w 2006, stając się ulubionym idolem pilotów izraelskich. Wcześniej popierał też wojnę w Iraku. Niektóre publiczne wypowiedzi odnośnie traktowania kobiet w kulturze islamskiej mimo pozytywnych intencji autora zostały uznane za dalece niestosowne i wręcz obraźliwe. Gene Simmons włada kilkoma językami: angielskim, niemieckim, hebrajskim i węgierskim. Obecnie uczy się japońskiego i poznaje język mandaryński. Obecnie Gene Simmons jest nie tylko muzykiem, ale i biznesmenem, właścicielem pisma, wytwórni filmowej. Często zapraszany do udziału w licznych programach telewizyjnych, w latach 2006-2012 występował wraz z rodziną w reality show „Gene Simmons: Family Jewels”. W przeszłości Gene był też odkrywcą wielu talentów muzycznych, między innymi grupy Van Halen, muzyk pozostaje w posiadaniu nagrań demo tejże grupy z lat 70., których produkcję sfinansował. Ponadto do swoich osiągnięć może zaliczyć aktorstwo. Wystąpił w kilku filmach fabularnych. Przykładowo Wanted; Dead or Alive z Rutgerem Hauerem czy Extract z Benem Affleckiem. W sumie wystąpił w ponad 30 filmach. Działalność pozamuzyczna W 2008 roku wziął udział w kampanii społecznej sprzeciwiającej się wprowadzeniu w amerykańskim stanie Kalifornia poprawki legislacyjnej zamykającej drogę parom jednopłciowym do zawierania małżeństw (tzw. Propozycja 8). Instrumentarium Gene Simmons jest autorem projektu własnej gitary basowej o kształcie topora, której używa na koncertach Kiss. Instrument o dźwięcznie brzmiącej nazwie Axe Bass wykonał lutnik Steve Car i obecnie produkuje ją pod kontrolą artysty firma Cort (wcześniej Kramer). Istnieje około 500 egzemplarzy marki Kramer. Gitarę można kupić w cenie 5000 USD w specjalnie założonym w tym celu sklepie internetowym www.gsaxe.com Zakup instrumentu pochodzącego z limitowanej edycji 250szt jakie wyprodukowano w 2009 roku, uprawnia do darmowego zakuluarowego spotkania z artystą podczas trasy koncertowej w 2010 roku, który osobiście podpisuje instrument własnej sygnatury. Aby utrzymać wartość kolekcjonerską instrumentu, każdy instrument jest numerowany a limitowana produkcja znajduje się pod ścisłym nadzorem gitarzysty. Spotykane na e-Bay tańsze wersje instrumentu są z reguły jedynie kopią oryginału. Szacuje się, że artysta zarobił jak dotąd ponad 2mln dolarów na samej sprzedaży gitar basowych z sygnaturą Gene Simmons. Publikacje * KISS and Make-up, 2001, Crown * KISS: The Early Years, 2002, Three Rivers Press * Sex Money Kiss, 2003, New Millennium Press * KISS Kompendium, 2009, Harper Design * Me, Inc.: Build an Army of One, Unleash Your Inner Rock God, Win in Life and Business, 2014, Dey Street Books Dyskografia ; Albumy solowe Nagrody i wyróżnienia Filmografia Zobacz też *Robert Koszucki Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji